1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of connecting a coaxial cable to wiring appliances such as various types of plugs, jacks and connectors without utilizing solder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general method of connecting a coaxial cable to a wiring appliance such as a plug, outer and inner insulating covers of the cable are gradually stripped away and the outer and inner conductors are respectively connected by solder to electrodes of the wiring appliance. In such a method, however, it takes much time to gradually strip the relatively thick outer insulating cover, the outer conductor which is a cylindrical mesh conducting wire and the inner insulating cover and solder the outer and inner conductors to electrodes of the appliance, leading to an increase in cost of electrical appliances.